happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 12: Space Battleship Yamato
Here's a key for the rest of this story: "Forth wall breaking..." A/N Singing Narration "Speech" Okay, here we go. As everyone was starting to fade, Andrew quickly aimed the Resalihinna toward the black hole – the source of the wormhole's energy. As Andrew faded, he pressed the button, with the Resalihinna firing at the black hole. This caused the black hole to explode. All of a sudden, time went backwards to about 1 minute into the past. "Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Next, he tuned on full thrust for the P.E.T, ramming it through the wall and through the wormhole. It hit the Earth without warning. Everyone started to fade as the ship destroying the Earth meant that the team was never born. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the black hole – the source of the energy. As Andrew faded, he pressed the button, with the Resalihinna firing at the black hole. This caused the black hole to explode. All of a sudden, time went backwards to about 1 minute into the past. "Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Next, he tuned on full thrust for the P.E.T, ramming it through the wall and through the wormhole. It hit the Earth without warning. Everyone started to fade as the ship destroying the Earth meant that the team was never born. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the black hole – the source of the energy. As Andrew faded, he pressed the button, with the Resalihinna firing at the black hole. This caused the black hole to explode. All of a sudden, time went backwards to about 1 minute into the past. "Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Next, he tuned on full thrust for the P.E.T, ramming it through the wall and through the wormhole. It hit the Earth without warning. Everyone started to fade as the ship destroying the Earth meant that the team was never born. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the black hole – the source of the energy. As Andrew faded, he pressed the button, with the Resalihinna firing at the black hole. This caused the black hole to explode. All of a sudden, time went backwards to about 1 minute into the past. "Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the main energy collector. Firing at it, this caused it to switch to Earth in the year 2109. "Happy Team to Rock Smasher do you read me?" "Copy, any orders sir?" "Destroy the P.E.T!" All of a sudden, a massive spaceship came through the wormhole, this caused the P.E.T to stop dead, aiming at the Space Battle ship and firing, all turrets kept missing the Space Battle ship. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Vincentine said slowly as he knew what kind of spaceship it was: The Space Battleship Yamato. Pause just a moment there, here's a few details: Rebuilt from the Warship Yamato, the Space Battleship Yamato has a total of 12 turrets on it's top, 4 on the bottom, and is equipped with not only shields, but also packs a negative energy cannon, destroying everything in it's wake. It can also use the negative energy to create wormholes at will. Okay, that's enough about that, onto the battle. As the Space Battle ship battled against the mighty Planet Earth Terminator (that's what P.E.T stands for), the wormhole switched back to the year 2004. As the two powerful ships shot at each other, the Yamato aimed it's negative energy cannon at the P.E.T. Firing it, the P.E.T imploded. Sending debris everywhere. Unfortunately, Vincentine had one more secret to the P.E.T The P.E.T could rebuild itself if it ever got destroyed. Coming back together, the P.E.T and the Yamato had an even bigger battle. With no other option, the Yamato had all of it's remaining (non-negative)energy on the engines, ramming it into the P.E.T, with all of it's negative energy. They both exploded, nearly taking out everyone else. "We did it... We did it!" Jack and Andrew said as everyone cheered. All of a sudden, a humming sound came from no where. This time it wasn't the P.E.T coming back. It was missile replicators (machines built to create missiles in less than a second), and lots of them – over a thousand of them. "Quick, Jack, make a force field around the wormhole!" Erik ordered, with Jack doing so. The team focused on using their weapons/armour to deflect the missile in order for them to hit the replicators. As soon as the force field was done, Jack came to work with the team. "Let's make sure none of these get to the force field, it can take 10 at a time, but more than that and it'll break." "Got it." Everyone else said, using different tactics to destroy each of the replicators, things were going easy, that is, until they got past the 500th one destroyed. Then the replicators started picking up the pace. Things started to get really harder. Erik tuned his USNET onto a frequency for FanFiction/Wikia users to hear. "Hello, this is Erik Happy Feet here, I'm requesting any character to help with out team, we really need you." Erik said, before ending the call. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (S) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters